Generally, a computer panel is formed with a receiving groove of a specification of 5¼ (5.25) inches for receiving the operation display units of a power switch, a reset switch, a power indicator, a hard disk indicator, and a seven stage indicator. However the prior art design is dull. Moreover, the operation condition of the computer cannot be clearly displayed by above mentioned indicators, for example, it can not afford the function of temperature and time display and the function for changing the operations.